halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky
.]] '''Charles Lee Ray' (a.k.a Chucky) was one of the sub icons for Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen at Universal Orlando. Character Description Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray (also known as "The Lakeshore Strangler") is the main antagonist of the Child's Play franchise. He most famously voiced by Brad Dourif. Many people see Talking Tina (from The Twilight Zone - "Living Doll" episode) as the archetypal "killer doll", being the inspiration for Chucky from the Child's Play series as well as other possessed doll types. Biography (according to the original Child's Play movie) Charles Lee Ray was a violent criminal from the streets of Chicago. One evening while being pursued by Chicago Police Department Detective Mike Norris, Charles sought refuge in a toy store, however, it wasn't long until Detective Norris caught up with Charles and fatally shot him. Before dying, Charles, who was underneath a series of Good Guy dolls (an obvious spoof of the My Buddy dolls which were popular at the time), recited a voodoo chant which caused his soul to be transferred to one of the dolls before a lightning bolt caused the store to explode. The following morning, a homeless peddler obtains the Good Guy doll, and ends up selling it to Karen Barclay, (who is unaware about the doll's history) who in turn gives it to her son, Andy. Later that evening while babysitting, Karen's sister, Maggie Barclay ends up being killed by Charles (or Chucky), while Detective Norris is rather reluctant to believe that Andy's doll would be responsible for Maggie's death. The following day, Andy ends up going to school, but under Chucky's orders he goes to where Eddie Caputo, Charles' colleague lives, and while Andy relieves himself, Chucky ends up killing Eddie by turning his gas line all the way. While it's on, Eddie fires his gun which sparks a massive explosion. Once again, Andy is suspected of being responsible for Eddie's death, and while Andy is sent to a facility for mental evaluation, Karen ends up being attacked by Chucky (who doesn't have any batteries) later that night, and after dismissing her after her testimony, Detective Norris is attacked by Chucky as well. The following day, Chucky meets up with John, the voodoo practitioner who taught him the chant, in regards to why he is bleeding. John explains to Chucky that he is slowly beginning to become more human, and the only way to avoid an adverse effect, is by transferring his soul to a human (he chooses Andy). Chucky understands what to do now, and then he kills John with a voodoo doll. Detective Norris and Karen who are searching for Chucky find John and realize what Chucky is up to. That night, Chucky attempts to perform the transferring ritual, but not before Detective Norris and Karen intervene. After a long battle, Andy traps Chucky in a fireplace, and burns him, however, Chucky is still alive, despite being charred completely. Finally, Detective Norris shoots Chucky's heart which finally kills him. However, when The Barclays leave the apartment, Andy notices that Chucky's remains are nowhere to be found. Inspiration for Chucky Chucky is modeled after several dolls (particularly the popular My Buddy doll line from the mid 1980s), and his name is a blend of three notorious murderers: * Charles (after Charles Manson) * Lee (after Lee Harvey Oswald, the man who assassinated president John F. Kennedy) * Ray (after James Earl Ray who is responsible for assassinating Martin Luther King) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Dungeon of Terror (1991) * Universal's House of Horror (1995) * The Festival of the Dead Parade (1998) * Boogeymen (2001) * Nightmare Alley (2001) * Chucky: Friends til the End (2009) * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past (2010) * HHN: 20 Years of Fear (2010) * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past (2010) (Doll) * Dollhouse of the Damned (2014) (Doll) * All Nite Die-in: Double Feature (2015) * Revenge of Chucky (2018) Pictures Chucky Nightmare Alley.jpg|Chucky as he appeared in Nightmare Alley. Chucky HHN 20YoF.jpg|Chucky as he appeared in the scarezone, HHN: 20 Years of Fear. Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. Trivia * In 2012 it was revealed that Chucky was a part of the Morphan Legion. Category:HHNOrlando Sub Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Dolls Category:Horror Film characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Fright Nights Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Monsters Category:Villains